Dragon Ball Alternative Future
by Archer Freedman
Summary: An Alternate Universe... For those of you with simple minds, this will have 4 or 5 timelines, so it is a complex story....
1. The Next Day

"Father no!" The voice rang through the chaotic atmosphere. The merest of pebbles to the grandest of boulders flew wildly into the air, as the Cell monster had planned to blow himself up in a desperate attack. The wind was calm, as a hero known for his sacrifices, gives one more to save the earth. It was Son Goku, the noblest hero of the planet Earth. Of course, through the trickery of Cell, he had lived through his own explosion, and came right back to haunt the Z Warriors. Once more, Cell was stopped. Not by the proud prince of the Saiy-jins, but by a third class warriors son... Gohan.  
  
It was an early afternoon, as the warm sun had been shining for the last few days. The clouds took shape of anything that came to the mind of those who looked at them. Vegeta was laying on the grass, breathing calmly though agitated. This was one of the days where he didn't bother to put on his Saiy-jin armor, instincts telling him that a moment of peace was upon everyone. The thoughts of his adversary sacrificing himself for his friends... and him, the prince of Saiy-jins. He had trained for three years straight, including the one year in 'The Room of Spirit and Time'. Not even close to the level Kakarot was at. Not at all. There was one thought that did haunt Vegeta everyday. Knowing that Kakarot seemed like his training was nothing compared to what Vegeta did, but Kakarot ALWAYS had the advantage. Vegeta took on an idea of Kakarot's though. To control the state of Super Saiy-jin. When no one was around, he worked on being a Super Saiy-jin all the time. "Cell... If I ever see you in hell... I will rip you limb from limb," he promised himself.  
  
"Gohan! Are you okay?" The hollowed voice had echoed through the wooden door. There was an eerie silence from Gohan's room, although he was definitely in the room. "He hasn't answered me or come out of his room for the last eighteen hours... I'm worried about Gohan," Chi-Chi cried to herself. "Goku's death is horrible enough, and I know Gohan is trying to cope... I don't know how we'll be able to get by," thoughts of failure pounded her head into oblivion.  
  
The window was loosely ajar, and the cool draft integrated through the ocean of black hair. It had almost been a whole day since the death of his father. The tears had stopped, but the pain was still there. He had sat at his window-side, not moving at all away. He looked into the skies last night, for stars he used to look at with his dad. He looked at the clouds, which reminded him of all the time he had trained and fished with him. Now... emptiness filled Gohan. He squinted, trying to swallow again. Another repeating memory... a voice. "Gohan! Kill him now! We still don't know what Cell is capable now. Do it now!" His father's voice rang out at him. "I'm sorry. The victory still seems like a failure. We could've won it without you dying," he mumbled.  
  
Years in the future, the story of Goku saving the earth had reached Bulma, in the future world of Trunks. Trunks had become much stronger, and when the androids attacked once more, he rushed over there faster than anyone has ever flown before. The battle only lasted a few minutes, as ten to twenty onlookers watched Trunks destroy the androids effortlessly. As the dust settled, people came out of the destroyed buildings, rushing to shake his hand, hug him... Hell, even kiss him. He flew back to Capsule Corporation, where his mother waited. Trunks landed just in time to hear the radio announcement. "This just in. A young man, Trunks Briefs, the son of Bulma, who is the president of Capsule Corporation, destroyed the two monster androids within a five minute battle. Some call him an angel, others a guardian, but we owe this young man everything for freeing us from 17 years of destruction and fear. Thank you Trunks, wherever you are." 


	2. The Return of Trunks

The sun barely tipped over the horizon, and shone a dark-shattering light across the town. The next day was beautiful as ever, probably the best day since before the androids appeared. Trunks was in some black jeans, with some blue boxers sticking out from his waistline, snoring on his bed. The light had Trunks squinting, and awake within a minute or two. He rolled off the bed, and landed with a small thud on the light blue carpet. The beaded white walls matched perfectly, and there was a few pieces of worn clothing on the floor, with the Saiy-jin armor. "What a nightmare..." He thought, as he got up slowly and yawned. A flashback entered his mind, and he could visualize the whole scene right in front of him...  
  
"Trunks, be careful!" Bulma smiled as Trunks was about to go back into the future. He wasn't going back to warn the past about the androids. He was going back to tell them about the success of himself, destroying the androids for good. As he was about to enter the capsule, something plagued his mind. He sat down at the main seat console, and waited. "C'mon, where is the ugly bastard," he kept thinking. "Something isn't right," he thought as he got out of the time machine, and looked around cautiously. "He's.... He's not here!" He almost fell over in confusion. "After I destroyed the androids, I couldn't feel him. He should've been within a mile of this area now, and I don't even sense him on the earth!" Trunks thought, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Trunks, what's wrong?" Bulma came out and looked up into his glaring eyes. "Something's wrong mom. "The monster... Cell, who I told you about in the past... He was supposed to be here in the future as well, but... I don't sense him at all... I mean, I know he can hide his energy, but..." He tried explaining. "But what?" Bulma asked confused as well. "He's not in the future! I would've sensed him within a mile radius... And the ki levels that the people give off... None of them have been lost after the androids were destroyed. Cell is not in the future. There's something wrong!" He yelled as he ran up the stairs and put on his Saiy-jin armor. HE ran to the time machine and clicked a few buttons. "Man this is NOT good," he thought as he quickly waved to his mother and he was off to the past again.  
  
Gohan sat against a tree, legs crossed at the knees. Vegeta was about five feet in front of him, sitting against another large tree as well, both with their eyes closed, concentrating on a mind spar. Both concentrating immensely, and then Vegeta took a sharp breath. Gohan landed a blow in the stomach, and become a level two Super Saiy-jin. Vegeta also learned to ascend to the next level properly with Gohan's help, and they were continuing on. A flash of light disturbed their concentration, and opened their eyes. The yellow ominous time machine stood in between them, glowing a white aura. "Trunks!" 


End file.
